Flying Lessons
by OnceUponAMadameMayor
Summary: Regina decides that David, Snow, and Emma should at least learn how to fly properly before they get off the boat to search for Henry, Greg, and Tamara. Complete chaos follows. Was going to be a one shot, but then...well, stuff happened. Rated T for language and possible innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry for the delayed update on Spelling Freedom; I'm about 600 words into the next chapter and it will be out as soon as I can finish it! This came to me due to a conversation between myself and DoYouKnowWhatStarsAre? . **

**I do not own OUAT or any recognizable characters, as much as that would be extremely nice. I do own MY version of Tinker Bell, when/if she comes in. She'll at least show up in a flashback. And to think that this was going to be a one shot.**

* * *

"Flying?" Snow asked, her expression blank with confusion. "Why would we need to learn how to do that?"

"Yeah," David chimed in. "We're still out on open seas. We haven't even seen land yet." He gestured to the vast blue ocean surrounding the sea vessel known as the Jolly Roger. Regina sighed, exasperated already by the dark haired woman and the fact that Regina had to pitch all of her ideas to the Charmings.

"This is Neverland. There's going to be a lot of things here that you won't expect, and no doubt a lot of things you're going to need to escape from - fast," Regina explained, shoving her hands into the deep pockets of her trench coat as subtly as she could. David's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You're talking like you're not going to be there with us," he accused. A slamming of wood against wood sounded, and Emma poked her head out from the galley door.

"Hey, now, leave her be," Emma chided with the professional tone of a sheriff, stepping up onto the deck. Regina gritted her teeth. Could she handle nothing on her own?

"Miss Swan, I don't need you to jump to my defense. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself," Regina alleged, completing the sharp statement with an equally as sharp glare. Emma huffed.

"Fine."

Regina turned back to David and Snow, who were both looking at Regina with matching expressions equally confused and accusatory.

"_I _happen to know how to fly and deal with the dangers of this place," Regina responded, her tone as hard and cold as steel. It was interesting for all parties to watch as Snow shrank back almost habitually at the sharp tone, just as Mary Margaret would have before the curse had been broken. David was clearly not entertained by this.

"And how would you know that?" he demanded, taking a step forward towards Regina. From her observant seat on the boat's railing, Emma started to get up.

"Hey, everyone calm down, please?" Emma interjected. Regina glared at the blonde Savior. If looks could kill, the one Regina gave Emma would have had her dead on the floor within seconds.

"Miss Swan. Butt out," came Regina's reprimanding, harsh voice. Emma didn't flinch like her mother had, but again shut her mouth. However, she stayed locked in that tense, ready to spring position of someone watching a fight and determining when the best moment to break it up would be.

"She's been here before, that's how," a certain pirate said, casually joining the group and coming to stand a few paces away from Regina. All three of the Charmings turned to look at Captain Hook with surprise. Regina rolled her eyes.

"She has?" Snow asked. Hook nodded.

"Yes, once. I remember like it was yesterday." He grinned at Regina cheekily, smarmily. It made her want to punch him in the face.

"I was ten years old, and I had been upset by something. I tried to run away, fell, hit my head, and when I woke up, I was in Neverland," Regina said dryly. "I met a few people, learned a few things, and when I went to sleep, I woke up at home with a high fever and a concussion."

Emma made a funny face.

"Isn't that from the Wizard of Oz?"

Everyone looked at her strangely. Emma huffed.

"Never mind."

Regina put her hands on her hips.

"Anyways, as to what I was saying _before_ everyone decided to determine where my loyalties lie..."

All attention turned back towards Regina, Snow's and David's somewhat ashamedly.

"There are things here you're going to need a quick and sure escape from," Regina reiterated. "Cannibals, sirens..." She looked to Hook for more.

"Mermaids, angry fairies, Lost Boys, the Shadow," Hook ticked off on his good hand. "There are no limits as to what you might need to run from. Or," he added, smirking again, "Fly from."

"Uh, why couldn't you just teach us to do that Disapparating thing that you do?" Emma interjected. "Wouldn't that be easier?"

Regina's eyebrows drew together.

"Disapparating...?" After a moment, her expression cleared at the faint memory of a nine year old Henry, always precocious, running around the backyard shouting with a wand sized stick in one hand and a thick book lying nestled at the base of her apple tree. The memory gave her a tightness in her chest.

"You mean disappearing and reappearing?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, that. That always seems to work for you."

"I've also had years and years of experience with it. In the hands of beginners, a spell like that could send you to the wrong place...Splinched, as you might call it, Miss Swan."

A strange light, something that resembled an odd sort of respect, came into Emma's eyes at the word 'Splinch'. Regina smirked a little smirk of her own. Who said she wasn't up to date on her pop culture?

"Anyways, flying is much easier to learn and much quicker," Regina continued, turning to face the three Charmings. "And it might just save your lives. If you aren't interested, please speak up."

There was silence.

"That's what I thought. So shall we begin, then?"

* * *

**Well, I guess I'm continuing this xD I hope you all enjoyed it. What did you think? Do you guys want to see more? Any more references you'd like to see? Hmm? Reviews make fairy dust, and fairy dust makes my writing fly!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hai! So I'm going to update this, and then possibly post another Swan Queen fic that popped into my brain! For any Spelling Freedom readers who are getting fed up with me and my lack of updates, do not fear! I just need to get this last new fic out of my system and then I'll be back in fantasy mode! For all of you: I just recently started school back up again. I love fanfiction with all of my heart (which belongs to the Queen, of course). I'll try and update as much as I can, and I'm going to try and get on a schedule of bi-annually a week. But please bear with me; I've just started at a new school. _

_Please enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. I also do not own any Lana Parrilla merchandise, but that, I can change!**

* * *

"Reginaaaaa?"

Regina looked over to Snow with a glare one notch below her famous death scowls.

"What?"

Snow looked at Regina, then at Emma, to David, and then down down down into the churning blue ocean beneath her feet.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

Regina growled under her breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Emma slapping her palm to her forehead - it seemed that Regina wasn't the only one who found the pixie-like brunette completely infuriating. Although, Regina noticed upon actual inspection, Emma wasn't doing much better than her flailing mother, treading the air like it was violently churning water. Regina, who floated completely stationary in the air just as if she were standing on the ground like a normal person would, sighed frustratedly.

"It's fine, Snow. If you fall, I'll catch you," David reassured, he himself a bit shaky hovering in the air, but otherwise doing surprisingly well - Regina had expected him to fall. Frankly, she was quite disappointed that he hadn't. Snow looked at him with big doe eyes.

"You promise?"

David nodded.

"I promise," he swore. Regina rolled her eyes, running a hand through her hair and pushing it back in slight frustration. This was sickening to watch. Regina wondered if a fireball would snap them out of their lovesick haze. It would at least amuse Regina.

"Are you two done?" she heard Emma call exasperatedly. Regina turned to look at the blonde Savior, who was kicking her legs irritatedly and crossing her arms across her chest, her lank hair blowing wildly around her in the breeze. Regina tucked a strand of her own dark hair away from where it had blown into her eyes.

Snow and David turned away from where they had begun to stare deeply into each other's eyes from a few paces away.

"Yes, yes, sorry, we're done, continue," Snow said distractedly, wobbling chaotically as a gust of wind blew by. Regina groaned, and using her arms to propel herself up and into the air higher like she was doing a breast stroke through water, she glided upwards so she could look down upon her three pupils.

"Regina, why doesn't Gold or Hook have to do this?" Emma complained.

"Because, Miss Swan, unlike yourself, Rumplestiltskin has his own way of magic, and our rules do not apply to him," Regina sighed impatiently. "Any _other _stupid questions?"

Emma scowled.

"You didn't answer the Hook part of my question."

Regina glared down at Emma, who shrugged in response.

"Hey, I don't know the answer, so I ask the teacher. Isn't that what lessons are for? Or did I seriously miss something in school?" Emma retorted. Regina rubbed her temples slightly. This was already frustrating her to no end.

"I've been in Neverland for a long time, lass, I don't think I need any lessons," Hook drawled from the ship, leaning over the rails leisurely and leering at the group. "But if you'd like to give me a private lesson -"

"Shut up," Regina cut in, her tone stern. "Miss Swan does not need you distracting her. She needs to learn how to save herself or God help her later."

Emma, her own expression half formed into a scowl towards the captain, grinned cheekily up at the brunette.

"Gee, Regina, if I didn't know better, I'd think you cared about what happened to me."

Regina bit back what we can assume was a very nasty retort. No, she refused to get into an argument with the incessantly frustrating blonde. This journey was in order to find Henry, and arguing with Emma wouldn't find him any faster. Letting Emma fall into the water with just a wave of her hand to cease the levitation spell also wouldn't help the group find Henry, although _that_ idea was getting more tempting with every minute that went by.

Ignoring Emma as if she hadn't said anything, Regina continued on.

"You three have little to no experience in flying, so I'm going to teach you," she announced. "It shouldn't be that difficult to learn, unless you fight me every step of the way..." She made a point of making eye contact with each of the three people, her gaze (as expected) staying on Emma in particular. Emma huffed and swung her arms at her sides.

"So what do we have to do?" Snow asked, keeping her eyes locked on Regina like she was some sort of lifeline. Regina noticed this with faint amusement, as well as the fact that Snow's gloved hands were clenched at her sides in a soldier position and how she was completely avoiding looking down, or anywhere other than Regina or David.

_What a twitchy little rabbit you are, Snow. This should be interesting._

* * *

_I'm so sorry if this didn't get very far in the plot and you are now irritated with me. Snow and David and Emma and Hook pissed Regina off a lot more than I had planned for them to xD next chapter: ACTUAL FLYING LESSON :P_

_Reviews make pixie dust that makes my writing fly!_


End file.
